hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2011 Atlantic hurricane season (Ryne, Andy, Azure, HT, WCE, Steven)
The 2011 Atlantic hurricane season is an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation. The season started on June 1 and will end on November 30; these dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time. Note: To anyone who edits this (as stated in the title), you can edit/contribute to this season if you'd like to. But don't- 1. Change the list of names as it's as it was when it was used during this year/season. 2. change the seasonal forecast. (I know it's probably not the same as it really was but it IS only hypothetical and it IS to give an idea of how active it could be) 3. If you want to use any of an Excessive Rating (6+)- just stay under a 220 mph (350 km/h) and 855 mbar Category-6. (This is 2011, this is changed slightly from the 2001 season) 4. Change any storms that were already added or (And i know some of you do this) create a Depression that has a Storm Name (From the List) and say it was Originally a Storm before being downgraded later on.. Seasonal forecasts In Reality: This season originally saw 19 storms, 7 hurricanes and 4 major. Storms Tropical Storm Arlene Allison was a tropical storm that struck the Yucatan Peninsula, moved into the Bay of Campeche, and struck near Veracruz, Mexico while near its peak intensity. A total of $156 million and 4 deaths were caused by Arlene throughout its path. Hurricane Bret Hurricane Cindy Tropical Storm Don Tropical Storm Emily Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Gert Tropical Storm Harvey Hurricane Irene Hurricane Jose Tropical Storm Katia Hurricane Lee Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2011 till:01/12/2011 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/06/2011 till:07/06/2011 color:TS text:Arlene from:16/06/2011 till:28/06/2011 color:C3 text:Bret from:01/07/2011 till:07/07/2011 color:C2 text:Cindy from:04/07/2011 till:06/07/2011 color:TS text:Don from:13/07/2011 till:17/07/2011 color:TS text:Emily from:20/07/2011 till:28/07/2011 color:C2 text:Franklin from:26/07/2011 till:31/07/2011 color:C1 text:Gert barset:break from:01/08/2011 till:07/08/2011 color:TS text:Harvey from:06/08/2011 till:23/08/2011 color:C5 text:Irene from:13/08/2011 till:28/08/2011 color:C4 text:Jose from:17/08/2011 till:22/08/2011 color:TS text:Katia from:21/08/2011 till:26/08/2011 color:C1 text:Lee bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2011 till:01/07/2011 text:June from:01/07/2011 till:01/08/2011 text:July from:01/08/2011 till:01/09/2011 text:August from:01/09/2011 till:01/10/2011 text:September from:01/10/2011 till:01/11/2011 text:October from:01/11/2011 till:01/12/2011 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season totals. Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2011 season. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2011 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2011 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons